


Dance(Sterek)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries
Genre: Angst, Cute, Derek is Stiles' date, Fake Dating, Fluff, M/M, Sterek endgame, Stiles can dance, Stiles likes Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica





	Dance(Sterek)

Stiles looked up to see Lydia walk in. Everyone was gathering at Derek's loft for their weekly pack meet.  
Stiles, Isaac and Scott were already there. They were just waiting on the others.

"Lydia, I'm glad you're here, you can dance right? I need a teacher," Stiles said his feet dropping from Derek's coffee table.

"Course," Lydia nodded with a toss of her hair.

"Great, I promised my cousin Caroline I'd go to this founders ball when we come up to visit and-"

"Oh, you mean like ballroom dancing? You'll have to ask Allison. Her mom made her take classes so they could show her off at fancy events," Lydia interrupted.

Stiles frowned, "Oh okay. Wait what kind of dancing did you think I meant?"

"Pole dancing," Lydia shrugged as if it was obvious.

Stiles brows rose, "Okay I don't know if I'm more shocked that you can pole dance or if I'm insulted that you thought for one second that I couldn't pole dance."

Suddenly they heard choking from the kitchen.

Stiles and Lydia looked over to see Derek coughing up the water he'd inhaled.

"You can pole dance?" Isaac asked. They had obviously been listening.

"Erica and I took a class together several years ago," Stiles nodded.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised," Scott laughed.

"That'd be funny to see," Derek laughed after he finally was able to breath again.

Without saying a word Stiles walked over to Derek and grabbed his wrist dragging him up to Erica's room. He knew she had a pole.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked allowing the human to drag him up the stairs.

Stiles stripped off his shirt, revealing a surprising amount of muscle mass. Derek didn't realize how much Stiles' baggy shirts hid his physique.  
He dropped his pants leaving him in boxer briefs.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Stiles opened Erica's makeup room revealing a tall pole in the middle.

Derek's brows rose, "He didn't realize Erica had a dancing pole installed."

His eyes then fell to the mostly naked guy in front of him. Stiles had come a long way from being the scrawny teenager he'd met almost ten years ago. Now he was an adult with a job at the FBI and he looked...well, hot, if Derek was being honest.

His eyes raked over the thin black material of Stiles underwear as he put a song on Erica's radio.

Derek watched as Stiles carefully grabbed the pole and climbed to the top without using his legs or feet. He didn't realize how strong Stiles was.

He then gently gripped the pole between his thighs and glided around without his hands.

Derek's eyes rose in awe.

Stiles controlled his movements effortlessly. Going slower or faster whenever the music required.

He then gripped the pole behind his knee and relaxed his body as he spun around the pole.

Derek's jaw dropped. Stiles was phenomenal.

Stiles expertly grabbed the pole underneath his ass and just above his head releasing his legs into a split as he glided around slowly.

Derek's jaw snapped shut and his face flushed. Stiles was fucking hot.

He guided himself to the floor and flipped himself slowly so he landed on the floor in a split.

Derek's jaw was tense and he knew he probably looked murderous.

"What not so funny anymore?" Stiles quipped cutting the music off.

Derek swallowed, hoping Stiles didn't notice the slight boner he was sporting. He never realized how attracted to Stiles he was. Sure he was in love with his eyes and his smile but he'd not really had the chance to see Stiles so... naked. In fact he hadn't seen much of Stiles in the last year, he'd been living with his cousin in Mystic falls while at school.

"I made you uncomfortable," Stiles said, his smirk dropping when Derek didn't respond.

Derek shook his head, "No, I'm just...you're..." Derek paused, unsure how to say.

"I'm what?" Stiles tilted his head as he pulled on his pants.

"Impressive," Derek muttered.

"Oh," Stiles looked surprised by the compliment, "Thank you."

"You put on a lot of muscle in Virginia," Derek knew the words sounded dumb coming out but he wasn't sure how to say what he was wanting to say.

"Yeah, I trained with a friend, Jeremy. We bulked up together," Stiles smiled fondly as if remembering.

A twist in Derek's chest made him frown. He was jealous.

"Jeremy? He your date to this founders ball?" Stiles hadn't ever mentioned Jeremy.

"Oh, uh, no, I didn't have the guts to ask him," Stiles shrugged.

"You were shy?" Derek's brows rose in surprise. Stiles wasn't the shy type.

"He's kinda out of my league," Stiles shrugged.

Derek wanted to object but he opted to stay quiet.

"I actually haven't figured out who I'd take. Maybe Scott will loan me Allison for the weekend," Stiles laughed stepping past Derek, fully dressed again.

"I could go with you," Derek blurted, causing Stiles to pause.

"What?"

"I haven't left Beacon Hills in a few years. It's only a weekend right?" Derek shrugged.

Stiles frowned. "You'd be willing to go with me to the ball?"

"Why not? Laura use to teach ballroom dancing and would use me as a partner at times," Derek shrugged. He wouldn't tell Stiles he wanted to scope out this Jeremy guy.

"That'd make Jer jealous for sure," Stiles snorted.

Jer? Stiles had a nickname for this guy?

"Jealous?" Derek followed Stiles down stairs.

"Sure, he'll be asking me how I landed someone like you," Stiles laughed.

"Like me?"

"Yeah, you're even more out of my league than he is. It would be nice to rub into Matt's face though," Stiles said thoughtfully.

"Matt?"

"Friend of Jeremy's," Stiles nodded.

"Derek, what'd you think of Stiles' dancing?" Erica giggled. The rest of the pack had arrived while they were upstairs.

"I was surprised," Derek smiled a bit. He glanced at Stiles who seemed unfazed by the conversation they'd just had. Derek couldn't help but feel excited though, Derek was going to be Stiles' date. He didn't know why that excited him so much.

-

The trip to Virginia had been easy enough. They flew since it was a short trip. Stiles wouldn't have gone since he wasn't staying with his cousin anymore, however he'd promised Caroline months ago he'd go, but he insisted on going home to visit his friends and family during his three weeks off.

"So, from one small town to another huh?" Derek asked as they entered Mystic falls. The rental car was cramped with the trunk being only small enough for one suitcase. Stiles was crammed in the back with the other two suitcases.

"So, what's the story with you two, are you dating or just friends?" Noah asked glancing over at Derek before meeting his son's eye in the rearview mirror.

"That's up to Stiles," Derek shrugged not looking back at the human.

"Oh uh, I hadn't really thought about it," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip. He couldn't deny he'd love to be fake dating Derek. It would be gold to see Matt's face, but that could ruin the chances of Jeremy and him.

"We'll go with just friends," Stiles said then, much to Derek's dismay.

When they pulled up to Caroline's house, there were a slew of cars already in the driveway.

"I thought the party wasn't until tomorrow night?" Derek frowned.

"It is, everyone likes to greet me when I come back into town with pizza night," Stiles smiled. He would miss his friends here. He'd grown quite close with several of them.

Before Stiles could get to the door he was greeted with a bear hug from a tall brunette in a leather jacket.

"Hey, Damon," Stiles squeaked in his grasp.

"Glad you're back," Damon smiled.

Behind him were several other people, each one greeting him eagerly.

Derek watched carefully, paying attention to Stiles scent as he hugged each person. The medium height brunette with a cute smile made Stiles' heart jump.

Derek felt the twist of guilt in his stomach as they hugged.

"This must be the date Caroline mentioned," A guy named Stefan smiled holding out a hand for Derek to shake.

"Derek," He introduced himself simply.

"How much did he cost?" A blonde guy that had not hugged Stiles quipped from the door.

Derek smelled Stiles' mood sour. This must be Matt.

"I'm sorry?" Derek said his face turning stone after his warm greeting with Stefan.

"How much did he have to pay you to be his date?" Matt smirked. What was this guy's deal?

"Actually, it was my idea," Derek already wanted to rip this guy's throat out.

"They're still new to the whole dating thing so Stiles was a bit shy, I convinced him you guys wouldn't mind," Noah piped in then.

"Dad," Stiles snapped his head to face the Sheriff.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Damon asked with surprised shock.

"Like I said, it's still new," Noah grinned as he made his way inside and past the group of young adults.

Stiles and Derek's eyes met. Well now they were fake dating. Stiles looked less than thrilled, Derek however was rather excited.

Once everyone was settled in and Noah and his sister had left for dinner, Caroline ordered pizza.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Bonnie asked, smiling at the pair.

"Almost ten years now," Stiles answered shyly.

"And you're just now dating?" Damon frowned.

"We had a rocky start."

Derek wanted to argue that, but it was true, things had been rough for them the first year. However, after that, they had grown closer, just never as close as Derek wanted.

"How long have you two been together?" Jeremey asked then.

"Just a couple weeks. We wanted to wait until he was done at the academy," Derek spoke for Stiles, "And also to give him a chance to meet someone outside of Beacon Hills."

"What's wrong with Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked defensively.

"Aside from the obvious?" Derek quirked a brow.

"I live there so it can't be that bad," Stiles smirked.

Derek rolled his eyes, it was easy to banter with Stiles like this. He'd missed him.

"You guys are so cute," Caroline gushed.

Stiles' eyes dropped in embarrassment as Derek watched him fondly. He could do that now, and not have to worry about anyone noticing, it could be played off as part of the act.

As the night went on Derek payed close attention to how Stiles reacted around each person. His reactions gave Derek a good idea of what each person was like.

Damon was the equivalent of him and Stiles mixed, it made sense Stiles would get along with him. Stefan was a lot like Scott. Bonnie was what Derek imagined Lydia would be if she weren't such a bitch. Elena was a slightly smarter Malia. Caroline was like Erica in the fun loving bitchy way. Jeremy was similar to Isaac, which actually made Derek less happy that Stiles had a crush on the guy. Then there was Matt. He seemed like a really nice guy to everyone but Stiles. With Stiles he could easily be compared to Jackson, otherwise he was total Boyd. Derek wasn't totally sure, but he was beginning to think that Matt was jealous of Stiles. It was clear being the only human was Matt's thing, but then Stiles came along.

There were Vampires and hunters, and dopplegangers and witches, but Matt and Stiles remained the only humans.

-

That night after everyone had left, Stiles and Derek were lying in the spare bedroom in the same bed together. Caroline had been relieved to find out Stiles and Derek were 'dating'. It made it less awkward for them to share, or so she thought.

"I'm sorry my dad threw us under the bus like that," Stiles apologized for his dad's earlier claims of them dating.

"I don't mind, I offered to be your date, whatever that entails," Derek responded simply as if it was just another task in life of an alpha.

"Why did you offer to be my date?" Stiles asked then turning to look at Derek.

Derek felt Stiles' eyes on him but he didn't look away from the ceiling. He didn't have a good answer for Stiles. The pack hadn't seemed surprised when they found out Derek was running off to play boyfriend with Stiles for the weekend, in fact, Erica had claimed this to be a long time coming. The pack then proceeded to tell Derek that they knew about his feelings for Stiles. The feelings he hadn't even realized he'd had. It had turned a simple offer into a stressful revelation.

"I was just trying to help," Derek answered finally. He knew it was a lame answer but Stiles didn't push it.

"Thank you," Stiles said turning back to face the ceiling as well.

"So what're the rules here, can I touch you? Can I kiss you?"

Stiles jerked his head back at Derek, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, if we're fake dating, we should probably act like, I don't want to do something that makes you uncomfortable," Derek explained, finally turning to look at Stiles.

"And I don't want to make a perfectly good friendship awkward," Stiles scoffed.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Derek frowned.

"Uncomfortable isn't the word I'd use, necessarily," Stiles bit his bottom lip, "Intimidated by you maybe."

"Intimidated?" Stiles hadn't been scared of him since the first week they'd met.

"In a you're way hotter than me kind of way," Stiles clarified when he noticed Derek's obvious confusion.

"Stiles," Derek sighed. He hated that Stiles' self esteem hadn't gotten better over the years.

"We can figure out details later, for now I'm exhausted," With that Stiles rolled over.

Derek wanted to press the issue, but Stiles had always respected when he wanted to be left alone so the least he could do was show the same curtesy.

 

-

Stiles tried not to gawk at the way Derek looked in a suit. He'd never seen him dressed up before. The dark red tie over the black shirt and the black jacket was a good look on Derek. He'd always looked good in dark reds and cranberries though. However, Stiles was almost certain you could put Derek in anything and he would look good.

"You're staring," Derek said as he adjusted his jacket. He wasn't even looking at Stiles.

"Hard not to when my boyfriend looks like a vogue model," Stiles shrugged.

Derek faltered for a moment at the word boyfriend.

"That just means I'll fit in next to you," Derek was trying to be sweet, but he'd never flirted with Stiles.

Stiles snorted in response.

"You guys ready?" Caroline asked, knocking on the mostly open door, "Oh my god, you look adorable."

"Thanks," Stiles gave a small smile.

"We're ready," Derek said sliding his arm around Stiles' waist. He felt the human tense under his touch. Debating on if he should pull back, Derek paused. His eyes met Stiles' with a subtle look of 'is this okay?' Stiles leaned into Derek's side letting him know that he was fine with it.

Derek was surprised by how much he liked having Stiles so close. Sure, last night he had been laying in a queen size bed next to him, but he had to refrain from touching him. Now though, having the human against him, it made Derek want to grip him tighter, and not let go, especially knowing that Stiles had eyes for someone else.

"Behave," Stiles muttered quietly as they made their way down the stairs.

Derek didn't respond. He couldn't make any promises. That Matt guy had a way of getting under Derek's skin. But he vowed to himself, not to get in the way if Stiles wanted to talk to Jeremy. They could fake a whole big 'breakup' if things went well for him. The idea was like a bitter taste in Derek's mouth.

-

Derek didn't know what to expect when he arrived at the large white house. But it wasn't the amount of people. Derek tended to avoid large crowds, mostly cause the scents were too overwhelming.

"You alright?" Stiles asked leaning in a bit.

Derek was about to question him, when he remembered Stiles was literally in the FBI, he was very intuitive, and he knew Derek better than anybody.

"Yeah," Derek didn't have to explain himself. Stiles already knew what Derek was thinking.

"If you need to step out at any point-"

"Stiles, I'm fine," Derek gave an encouraging smile. Stiles seemed satisfied enough cause he gave a curt nod before turning his attention to the crowd.

"So, there will be a fancy little speech once everyone has arrived so in like fourty minutes, then there's dancing and then food," Stiles explained as they navigated the elegant foyer.

"You get that itinerary from Caroline?" Derek smirked. He knew how Stiles was about his schedule and details. He liked to know every step of every moment.

"Are you actually going to dance with me?" Stiles asked glancing over at the alpha.

"Unless you want to dance with Jeremy," Derek said trying to hold back any obvious disdain. He didn't dislike the guy, just the fact that Stiles liked him.

"That would be a bit inappropriate," Stiles gestured between the two of them.

"I could claim I don't know how to dance," Derek offered again. As much as he wanted to actually be Stiles date, he wasn't, and he wanted to respect that. Stiles had agreed to let him come, but Derek didn't have to sabotage Stiles' motives.

"That would make you the worst date ever," Stiles laughed.

"I don't want to ruin anything," Derek said with a sincerity that caught Stiles off guard.

"Ruin? Derek, you don't ruin anything. Even if Jeremy liked me back, then what? I live across country. I've finished school. This is the last time I'll see him for god knows how long," Stiles sighed, his eyes scanning the crowd as if in search of Jeremy.

"He's by the back door," Derek nodded towards the open set of french doors.

"Stiles, Derek, you two look amazing," Elena smiled as she and Matt approached.

"Thank you, look beautiful, Elena." Stiles grinned.

"Have you seen Jer? I want to make sure he's not late. He's Bonnie's stand in date," Elena smiled.

"I thought Bonnie was boycotting all things Founder's day. It kind of goes against her being a Bennet witch," Stiles frowned.

"Well, the person Jeremy was going to ask came with someone else," Matt glanced at Derek.

Derek smelled Stiles scent spike with regret.

"Matt," Elena elbowed the blonde.

"He's by the back door," Derek said when Stiles didn't respond.

"Damn it, dad," Stiles swore once Elena and Matt were gone.

"I can play jealous and we can stage a breakup later," Derek offered. He felt bad for Stiles. I mean sure, he was kind of glad he'd cock blocked Stiles, but at the same time, Stiles happiness was important to Derek.

"It's okay," Stiles put on a fake smile before heading towards the drinks.

Derek watched as Stiles downed a glass of champagne.

"Derek," Jeremy's voice came from behind the werewolf. He turned to see the guy looked nervous and smelled like it too. He was scared of Derek.

"Elena told me what Matt said, I just wanted to clear the air. I'm not interested in dating Stiles. I mean, I was, but he really likes you and he's comfortable with you and he lives far away anyway, and he deserves someone that cares about him. I can tell you do. I just wanted you to know I'm not a threat. Matt doesn't know when to shut his mouth," Jeremy rambled.

Derek stone with an amused look on his face. He could smell how terrified this hunter was.

"I appreciate your honesty," Derek started, "So I'm gonna give you the same curtesy. Stiles and I aren't together. I came along to scope you out because Stiles likes you. I'm his alpha, I get protective. Stiles' dad was just shutting Matt up last night," Derek admitted. It pained him to be telling Jeremy this.

"Oh," Jeremy's scent turned from scared to relieved.

"Keep that between us," Derek demanded.

Jeremy nodded.

"Do you think things would ever work between us?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Derek answered honestly. He and Jeremy were both watching as Stiles shoved tiny sausages into his mouth.

"I'm gonna tell him you know," Derek said after a few moments of silence.

"Why?" Jeremy frowned.

"He'd want to know you feel the same way," Derek's eyes didn't leave Stiles.

"Does he know how you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he know you love him?"

Derek's eyes snapped towards the hunter.

"It may be a fake relationship, but the feelings aren't fake. I've seen enough pining with them to know," Jeremy gestured towards the group from last night.

Derek's jaw tightened.

"Do me a favor, don't tell him. Let him decide," Jeremy looked at Derek.

"You want him to decide who he wants?" Derek asked.

"He doesn't know how either of us feel," Jeremy pointed out.

"He likes you," Derek growled. He hated admitting that.

"And you're dating him," With that Jeremy walked off.

-

When it came time to dance Derek disappeared to the bathroom. He figured it would give him enough of an excuse to allow Stiles and Jeremy to dance.

Matt was standing outside the bathroom when Derek walked out.

"Your boyfriend is dancing with another guy," Matt said with a smug smile.

"Jeremy, I'm guessing," Derek said, trying to hide the jealousy he was feeling.

"You're awfully trusting," Matt scoffed.

"Only with Stiles," Derek said stepping past the blonde.

"Maybe you should reevaluate that."

Derek paused, "How about you stop being an ass to him just because you're in love with your best friend," Derek growled.

Matt's eyes rose is shock.

"You do a good job of hiding it, but I'm an alpha werewolf, I can smell the jealousy on you," Derek sneered before walking off. It was a subtle scent, but Derek had caught it.

Sure enough when Derek reached the floor again, Stiles was in Jeremy's arms.

Derek tried to slide into the table unnoticed. He kept his back to the dancers, so he didn't have to watch Stiles with Jeremy. He also concentrated on not listening to them, though he easily could.

After a few moments a hand was pulling him up by his arm.

"There you are," Stiles smiled as he pulled Derek to the dancefloor.

"What are you doing?" Derek frowned.

"You said you'd dance with me," Stiles said putting Derek's hand on his waist.

"But you were dancing with Jeremy," Derek glanced around as if to spot the hunter.

"You're my boyfriend," Stiles chuckled.

"Stiles," Derek wasn't in the mood to play this game. He liked Stiles too much.

"What's wrong?" Stiles' smile faded.

"You should be dancing with Jeremy, he likes you," Derek knew that Stiles wanted Jeremy and this game Jeremy wanted to play wasn't worth it to Derek.

"I guessed that when Matt said he was going to ask me to go with him," Stiles bit his bottom lip anxiously.

"Okay, so what are you doing with me?" Derek didn't understand.

"I realized I'll probably never get the chance to be with you like this and I wanted to take advantage of it," Stiles scent turned nervous.

"Why?"

"Because, you were right, we can stage a break up later, but for now, I'm going to live out the dream of dating Derek Hale," Stiles smiled shyly at the alpha.

"The dream?" Derek raised a confused brow.

"Look, let's not pretend you don't know about my deeply suppressed feelings for you, and just let me have my moment," Stiles huffed out a nervous laugh.

Derek paused then.

"Your what?"

Stiles' scent turned again, this time to terror, "Oh god, you didn't know," Stiles let out a groan releasing Derek.

"Since...since when?" Derek was frowning. Had Jeremy said something?

"Since like forever, you really didn't know?" Stiles asked.

"Did Jeremy say something? Cause if he told you about my feelings and you're just pretending to spare me or something, this is going to backfire and-"

"What?" Stiles stepped back from Derek.

"You're feelings?" Stiles shook his head, "You're kidding right?"

Instead of answering, Derek grabbed Stiles' hand tighter and pulled him in. He pressed his lips to Stiles'.

Derek expected it to feel strange or awkward, but it almost calming. When he pulled back, Stiles looked shocked.

"How, how long?" Stiles asked not moving.

"I didn't realize it until recently, I knew I was always drawn to your personality and your amazing smile, but seeing the other day on that pole in Erica's room..." Derek trailed off, "I realized I was also incredibly attracted to you physically. Then I felt jealous when you were talking about Jeremy and then the pack told me they already knew about my feelings and...I just didn't dismissed them before," Derek admitted.

"Oh," Stiles looked like he might pass out.

"So, are you still gonna leave me for a hunter?" Derek dared ask.

"Why have the hunter when I can have the alpha werewolf," Stiles said before reconnecting their lips.

The rest of the party went well. Derek and Jeremy spoke privately again. Jeremy congratulated Derek and Derek gave Jeremy a little hint about why Matt wasn't a fan of Stiles. That seemed to cheer the hunter up. Stiles had apparently decided to tell his dad him and Derek were actually together now, to which the Sheriff had admitted to that being his plan all along.

And to think it all started with a dance.


End file.
